NotSoUsual Morning Routine
by Missteek94
Summary: Madison's home alone on a school day. What does she get up to during this rare opportunity? MxB one-shot. Don't like it, then don't read it. Rated M for sexual content. LEMONS/LIMES! don't like, then don't read.


Not-So-Usual Morning Routine

* * *

><p>Summary: Madison's home alone on a school day. What does she get up to during this rare opportunity? MxB one-shot. Don't like it, then don't read it. Rated M for sexual content.<p>

**A/N**: Please R&R. No flames. This is my first ever FanFic so please be nice n.n

* * *

><p>7:45am<p>

The alarm clock on Madison's bedside table was going off. Barnabus had left only 10 minutes ago after spending the whole night on the roof together (since you don't need sleep when you're dead, what else is there to do?). Madison was lying on her bed, recalling every word he had said to her. Every time he had slid his fingers through his hair. Every time his hand touched hers. She sighed. She was falling. Hard.

She sighed again, then finally pulled herself off her bed, ducked into her bathroom and turned the shower on full. Barnabus would be back in about half an hour to pick her up for school.

'That's enough time' Madison thought to herself. She undressed herself then jumped into the warm shower. Thinking about Barnabus so much had caused a warm sensation between her upper thighs. Slowly, she slid her hand down her body. Rubbing slowly, she moaned softly. As she rubbed her clit faster and faster, she moaned louder and louder. The only thing in her mind was Barnabus. She was mentally undressing him. Something she only wished she could do in real life. Reaching her climax, she moaned "Oh Barnabus. I need you" then she came all over her hand.

Unknown to Madison, Barnabus had snuck into her room just as she had entered the bathroom. Curious, Barnabus put his ear to the door. He heard her reaching her climax while moaning his name. Shocked, he went and sat on the window ledge. Hearing Madison like that had caused his penis to become fully erect.

Satisfied, Madison turned off the shower, wrapped her wet, naked self in her towel and walked out into her bedroom, only to find Barnabus sitting at her window deep in thought.

"You said you weren't going to be back for another 15 minutes" Madison accused him. Barnabus didn't reply. Instead, he rose silently and walked over to Madison. Pushing her onto the bed and lying on top of her, he began to kiss her. Deeply and passionately. Shocked, Madison pushed him back reluctantly.

"W-what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Let's just say, I heard you in the shower" Barnabus told her with a smirk on his face.

"I can explain!" Madison tried to justify her inappropriate behaviour from earlier.

"No need" Barnabus quickly corrected. "I kind of figured out anyway. You love me"

Hearing the words aloud made Madison fill with a sense of reality. Yes. She loved Barnabus. With every fibre of her dead body.

Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss

Pulling Madison's towel out of the way, Barnabus slowly slid his hand down Madison's side. He traced her inner thighs with a feather light touch, causing Madison to be turned on even more than she was. He teased her entrance with 2 fingers, causing her to moan loudly. When he could feel her moisten, he plunged 2 fingers in as far as he could, hitting her g-spot instantly. It only took her seconds to reach her climax again.

"I don't think this is entirely fair" Madison accused, breathing heavily.  
>"And how is that?" Barnabus questioned while kissing her up and down her, hot naked body.<p>

"Well, I'm naked and you're not" Madison told him.

"Would you like me to attend to that issue or would you like that honour?" he asked seductively.

"I'll do that" she said.

Both of them stood up and, using mostly her teeth with minimal hand contact, she stripped Barnabus one article of clothing at a time, leaving his boxers until last.

"I see you have a 'rising' issue that I should attend to" Madison said as she slowly pulled the oh-so-hot reaper's boxers. His erection standing straight out. Madison was on her knees, she took his erection in her hand. Slowly rubbing up and down the length of it. She began to lick the tip of it, causing the angelic reaper to moan with intense pleasure. When she felt she had teased him enough, she suddenly put his whole length in at once. Twirling her tongue around and around it. Barnabus was at his very tip of holding on. Then with a loud moan he released his white cream into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed it all then stood up in front of him with a smirk on her face. Their bodies merged into one.

"Madison?" Barnabus asked in a tender sweet voice while wrapping his warm, muscular arms protectively around Madison's small, fragile waist.  
>"Yes Barnabus?" she questioned, pressing her head into his neck.<p>

"I love you" Barnabus whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I love you too Barnabus" Madison replied softly, stretching up for a kiss.

"Well it looks like we have a day off school today" Barnabus said with a laugh.

"That just means we can have lots of fun all day" Madison told him seductively, as she pulled him onto her bed.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, please R&R. now I'm gonna love ya and leave ya n.n


End file.
